


Cas and the Strange Human Phenomenon Called “Being Sick”

by speculum_magicus



Series: Take a break [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a Bad Patient, Fallen Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, Nurse Dean, Sick Castiel, Sickfic, because the boys deserve a break from hunting, planned vacation in Europe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speculum_magicus/pseuds/speculum_magicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has fallen and now faces all kinds of new -human- experiences, including being sick for the very first time in his life. His timing couldn't be worse, as him and the Winchesters had actually planned to go on a long overdue vacation in a few weeks time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas and the Strange Human Phenomenon Called “Being Sick”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrGrimReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGrimReaper/gifts).



> Dedicated to the lovely DrGrimReaper <3  
> Although I already send you this fic as a get-well-soon-gift a while ago, it is not until now that I finally found the time to upload it here! So of course, I gift it to you once again, as you were the sole reason and inspiration for this prequel to my -hopefully soon to be ready to upload- Sabriel-story! ^.^

*atchoo* 

“Bless you! Cas, you should really stay in bed!” 

“No! I’m fine! So…what do we need?” *atchoo* Another sneeze left Cas’ all too human form while he was standing next to the fridge and tried –unsuccessfully- to make notes on his notepad. 

“Ok, enough is enough! I’m not going to have any more of this! Cas, you are human now and you are sick! And I’m not going to let you spread your germs all over the place - especially not in the kitchen! We all have to be fit for our trip to Europe, so leave your notebook on the kitchen table and go back to your bed!” 

“But Deeeaaan…” 

“No, Cas, there are no buts! Do as I say and don’t even think about talking back! You’re not an angel anymore and when you get sick you can’t just ignore it and hope it will get away on its own!” Cas snuffled and tried to speak, but before he was able to reply to Dean in any given way, he sneezed again and had to use his last tissue to wipe his nose. Annoyed, Dean shook his head, stepped one step closer to Cas, crossed his arms in front of his chest, and said, “are you going back to your bed on your own or do I have to shove you back into it?” His angry glare was met with tired and red swollen eyes looking up at him.

“But Dean, my tea is not done yet!” Castiel said whiningly.

“I don’t care! I can bring it to you once it’s done!” Dean replied in an angry tone. 

“But I didn’t even have breakfast, yet!” Castiel continued to whimper.

“I’ll bring it to you along with the freshly-brewed tea!” Dean replied in an even angrier tone.

“But I still haven’t done the dishes and I’ve already missed my turn the whole week!” Castiel said, now definitely sounding weary and looking completely dead on his feet.

“Ok, that’s it!” Dean took Cas’ notebook and threw it on the table before he grabbed Castiel and threw him over his shoulder. “He that will not hear must feel!” And with these words in mind he started walking, while Castiel’s complaints about Dean carrying him and still having way to many unfinished things on his to-do-list for their vacation started to ebb away the closer they got to the bedroom. By the time they walked through the bedroom door, Castiel had fallen quiet and Dean, assuming Cas had actually fallen asleep, put him cautiously down on the bed. 

Castiel, not asleep at all, instantly tried to stand up again, but getting dizzy by doing so, he quickly regretted his decision and slowly sat back down onto the bed. But sitting was not enough; therefore Dean pushed him all the way down on the bed until he was lying on it comfortably, all the while scolding Cas for behaving worse than a sick little child. Knowing any further actions or words would be futile, Castiel lets Dean tuck him into bed and cover him up with an additional overly comfortable duvet. And when Dean told him not to move and that he would be back in a second, he obeyed willingly and didn't move an inch from where Dean had tucked him in. 

A couple of minutes later Dean walked in again. “Stubborn little fallen angel-butt!” Dean murmured. Ever since he had fallen, Cas had trouble coping with the fact that he was no longer an angel, but a full-on human now, which included all the ups and unfortunate downs that come with it, meaning Cas had been sick for the past several weeks now. First he had a rather nasty stomach bug and then, as soon as he got a little bit better, he caught a very persistent cold. 

Normally Dean would just tease and laugh at anyone with similar symptoms, tell them to just walk it off, but this was Cas… his oh so lovely and very fragile Cas… the man whose whole body he absolutely enjoyed to cover with a thousand tender kisses… the only person he ever allowed to watch him sleep – although it still freaked him out sometimes. Cas, the only man he ever truly cared about as his lover. Sure he had tons and tons of one-night stands with both, guys and girls, but apart from Lisa and Castiel, he had never given much thought to his endless number of booty calls and what happened to them once he left them after sex. All he ever cared about -especially when fucking guys- was that he, Dean, had a good time.

But not so with Castiel… He could spend hours with just devouring the sight of Castiel’s naked body… the way his body moved when they had sex and he threw his head back when he came… the soft and stuttered incoherence when he’s reaching his climax and tries to talk… the gorgeous way he was able to come completely untouched… just by Dean’s words of all the things he wants to do to him… 

Castiel was a precious gift that was literally sent from heaven to take care of him (and of course his brother). But right now he was just as helpless and powerless as any other human being on earth, worse even he was sick for the very first time in his life! Dean knew of course that Castiel wanted to be strong for him, show him that although he was human now, he still was one hell of a guy who couldn’t be defeated by something as simple as a stomach bug or common cold, but Dean also knew that if Castiel didn’t recuperate properly now, he will only get worse and then all their careful and extensive planning would have been worth for nothing. 

They had booked a nice all-inclusive two weeks vacation, leading them all over Europe; somewhere where they wouldn’t have to fight ghosts and vampires and all the other supernatural crap they had to face here on a daily basis. Dammit! After all the shit they’ve been through, they deserved a little break and nothing, NOTHING is going to come between them and their well-deserved vacation – and least of all a simple cold! This is also why Dean had pampered, or least tried to pamper, Castiel for the last couple of weeks, just to make sure he got better very soon. But despite his best efforts, Castiel was seriously doing his very best to show him just how much like a toddler he could behave.

Instead of staying in bed and letting Dean take care of him, he used any given opportunity to make himself “useful” and thereby prolonged his healing, trying to make up for the already “lost” time due to his stomach bug. It didn’t matter whether Sam needed help with some Enochian translation or someone had to do the grocery shopping (which Castiel did by using an old bike he also happened to repair while being sick… outside… in the cold), Castiel just couldn’t stay in bed long enough to actually give his body some sorely needed rest in order to get well again. 

Dean even forced him out of their shared room, and therefore also bed, into his own former bedroom, just to give him some more privacy to rest completely undisturbed, but nothing helped. This is also why Dean when he walked into Castiel’s bedroom again with a tray full with fresh-brewed tea, a whole plate of chocolate-chip pancakes and a whole collection of meds on it, took special care to include some sleeping pills to Castiel’s usual pile of pills he took at the moment. Because Cas was not only unwilling to stay in bed, no, he had also –despite being in separate rooms now- taken over Dean’s unfortunate sleeping pattern and was therefore constantly tired because of a lack of sleep, which of course was just another thing that supported his not getting any better. 

Dean had tried to call Gabriel –actually several times by now- but that S.o.B. just didn’t show up. Not even Sam, who usually only had to think of candy and Gabriel was instantly sitting in his lap, licking on a lollipop, had any luck in calling him. Dean got even angrier with Gabriel when he saw Castiel lying half asleep in bed right in front of him, surrounded with an endless number of used tissues that were spread all out over the bed and floor, his breath wheezy and barely able to breath through his nose, and knowing Gabriel could heal him with just a simple touch. 

But getting angry wouldn’t help Castiel right now. Instead he put the heavily laden tray down on the floor, sat down on the bed beside Castiel, and tried to wake him up by ruffling his already messed up hair and softly whispering his name. Dean felt even worse for Cas when he lightly brushed over Cas’ forehead and realized that now he also had a fever. 

Drowsy Cas opened his eyes and when he tried to say more than Dean’s name, Dean soothed him by caressing his left cheek, indicating to say no more. All too tired and dizzy and feeling like his whole body was on fire, he willingly let himself get lifted up a bit in order to take the pills Dean gave him, and after having swallowed all of them down with a sip of –blessedly cold- water, he just as willingly let Dean put him down on the soft pillow again. 

He knew that for all his best efforts to show Dean just how very strong he still was even as a human, now he had ultimately come to an end with his strength. He tried to stay useful during his illness, tried not to neglect his domestic duties and his regular visits to an old people’s home where he read and talked to the residents, but in the end it was all in vain. He stayed sick and even got sicker with every passing day. 

At first Castiel couldn’t stay away from a bathroom for a very long time due to the stomach bug, and now he kept on sneezing, coughing, having severe headaches and kept blowing his running nose all day long. Maybe, just for once, he should actually listen to Dean and stay in bed and let Dean take care of him for a change. And although it wasn’t easy for Cas, he had to admit that after caring and protecting Dean and his brother, Sam, for such a long time, it was nice to know that now Dean took his turn to take care of him, all broken and sick as he now was as a human. 

He wanted to tell Dean that now he would listen to his advise and stay in bed, wanted to tell him he would do anything Dean wanted him to do just so the two of them -and especially Dean- could get a well deserved vacation from all the horrible things they’ve been through. He wanted to tell him about the strange feverish dream he had just before Dean came into his room again, but all that left his lips were only moans and the feeling that every thought he had just a second ago was now gone, burned by the heat of his own body. 

Slowly he started to drift off again, off into a new dream his mind has already started to create for him. The wet washcloth Dean put on his forehead, the movement beside him in bed whenever Dean left to do something and then came back again in order to lie next to him… all these were just distant occurrences he noticed solely peripheral while he dreamed of all the things Dean and he would do once there were in Europe and free from all the supernatural activities and creatures they had faced during the last couple of years. 

Castiel knew of course that Europe was just as spooked and dangerous as any other part of the world, but for now his mind has blissfully decided to ignore this knowledge and allowed him to dream of a whole continent with several countries on it without any known supernatural creature in existence residing there. In his feverish dream he was happy… happy with the man he saved from perdition and with whose soul he had instantly fallen in love with… with the man he had spend so much time together and whom he knew inside out, literally, as he had put him together after hell – piece by piece… with, and for whom, he had fought so many fights, not only on earth but also in purgatory… the man who introduced him to the carnal pleasures not only women were able to provide to him… yes, he was happy and completely carefree, at least in his dreams.

Dean was relieved when he saw that Cas has apparently given up his "I’m so powerful and just as strong as you are Dean“-mannerism and finally gave in to staying in bed and taking all the medicine he needed to get well again. Over the next couple of days he brought Castiel all his meals directly to his bed, always accompanied by a pot of freshly-brewed tea and a small plate with his meds. 

After a while the boxes of tissue Dean brought to Cas got less, the trash was emptied on a less frequent basis, and sleeping pills were exchanged for books –fun books, NOT RESEARCH books!- and DVD’s, as they helped Cas just as much while having the advantage of enjoyment while falling asleep. It appeared that nothing could stop them from putting all their plans into action now. Their vacation was saved! 

—//—

Finally the day they left for Europe came. All their suitcases were already packed safe and sound into the trunk of Sam’s car and the only thing left for Dean and Cas was to check one last time that they really hadn’t forgotten to take anything with them before Sam would drive them to the airport. 

"Cas, have you seen my sunglasses anywhere?”

“Yes Dean, they are in the library on the third shelf on the left side, just on top of the book about Romanian vampires.” Cas smiled a wide grin and just couldn’t bring himself to stop doing so. The day had finally come. The day of them going on vacation. He had been a very well-behaved patient and listened to everything Dean had asked of him just to get well again in due time, and he did. Now he was more than eager to show Dean all the beautiful places he knew existed all over Europe and were only known –if at all- to a very selected circle of human beings, but well-known to all angelic ones. 

Sam couldn’t help but notice Cas’ almost childlike anticipation, not only for his and Dean’s vacation, but also for him flying on an airplane for the very first time in his life. Of course Sam knew that Cas had probably flown more miles in his oh so long-lived life than all the Winchester men summed up driving in the Impala. But still it was downright adorable to see that something as simply as going on an airplane was such a huge reason for joy for Cas – even though Sam had warned him already very early in their planning process that Dean was anything but easy when it came to flying on an airplane. 

Luckily, Cas had done a lot of research on this particular field and when Sam now reminded him of it, he proudly told Sam that he had memorized a whole variety of distractions for Dean just to let him forget he was actually on a plane several thousands feet above the ground or more precisely mostly above the sea. But before Cas could elaborate any further on this, Sam cut him off and told him that this was definitely already too much unwanted information and he didn’t want to hear any more about it. Otherwise this would definitely end up with him having way to many mental images of the two of them doing unholy things high above in the sky on an airplane. And he was neither willing nor had any spare time to find a spell or something similar just to scrape away all these images out of his mind. 

But before Cas had the opportunity to tell Sam that he had meant having a whole bunch of completely sex-unrelated ideas to distract Dean, Dean was already standing by his side… with his sexy sunglasses put on. “Oh boy,” Cas thought and swallowed hard. This sight alone made him wish he could make Sam magically disappear and jump Dean this very instant and ravish him right here on the spot; and considering the fact that the last few weeks have been completely free of any form of sex due to him being sick, really didn’t make it any easier for him. Cas immediately had a visual flashback of the numerous times Dean rubbed in a cooling mentholated ointment on his chest, during which he just couldn’t help but moan lustfully under Dean’s soft touches. He admired Dean’s ability to keep an absolutely stern and concentrated look on his face during all these times, and he especially admired Dean's ability to resist the urge of fucking him in those situations when it evidently turned him on...a lot!

Cas definitely had to find a way to reward Dean for his admirable willpower to not give in into temptation. And knowing he would have the upcoming two weeks to take Dean not only in all possible ways imaginable but also in front of some of the most beautiful hidden gems of nature, heightened his mood even more. He smiled, took a deep breath, and kissed Dean enthusiastically and full of anticipation of all the things yet to come. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there, bro! I don’t want you to scar my little Sasquatch here for life!” Gabriel said.

Abruptly Dean and Cas ended their kiss and now both looked very angry at Gabriel, who not only had the nerve to magically pop in this very instant right beside them but was also wearing a huge sombrero on his head, holding a pink drink in his hand, including a cocktail umbrella and several fruits stuck into the glass, and was furthermore dressed up in very weird and colorful clothing indicating he had probably been on a wild party somewhere on a beach just a couple of seconds ago. 

“You son of a -,” Dean started to say as he rushed forward towards Gabriel.

“Hey easy there, Dean-o! I don’t want you to spill my drink! It is a rather delicious one and also very difficult to mix!” Gabriel said nonchalant, magically disappearing from where he was standing just a second ago at the bottom of the stairs and reappearing at the top of them. 

“Gabriel, you winged dick! You come down here, this very instant or I swear I will hunt you down and kill you!” Dean said, fuming with rage.

“Oh yeah? And why do you want to do that? I’ve done nothing wrong! Well… at least not this time!” Gabriel replied, still standing at the top of the stairs with a cheeky smile on his face.

“Why? Well, let me see… I called you at least a thousand times and you never came! We needed you! Cas needed you!” Dean practically screamed at Gabriel at this point.

“Oh come on! You are overstating his condition, Dean-o! He didn’t need me. He had some minor illnesses and was nowhere near dying! Just some viruses having a little fiesta in his body, there’s nothing wrong with that. And if he were actually dying, I would have come! Come on, Dean-o! Don’t be such a drama queen! Cas was doing absolutely fine! So give me a break, or you…” and with a snap of his fingers Dean and Cas suddenly both had flower garlands around their necks and each of them held a cocktail in their hand, “and just relax and go on vacation while me and Sasquatch are going to-“

“No! We will do nothing of this kind, Gabriel! Stop this and go away!” Sam said, now angry too as he was the one who had to do most of the grocery shopping and all kinds of cleaning up around the bunker for the last couple of weeks. He needed a well-deserved break, too. Actually this trip was even meant to be for all three of them, but after an overdose of sick-Castiel and overprotective-Dean, the last thing he needed was to spend even more time with these two now no longer only eye-fucking muttonheads. This is also why, although he loved his brother and Castiel, he simply couldn’t wait to have them out of the bunker and thereby out of his daily life for two weeks. He simply wanted to relax and enjoy the feeling of not having to do any more of the irritating chores he had been doing subsidiary for Dean, who had been so very busy playing nurse for Castiel.

“Oh you are all so unthankful and no fun at all!” Gabriel said sulky. “You know, Dean, knowing you are afraid of plane rides, and me being the most awesome big brother one can have, I wanted to offer you and Castiel a free ride with the angel-express and simply zap you to Europe, but now seeing how ungrateful you are, I will not.” And with these words he simply disappeared again.

“Son of a bi-,” Dean’s cursing was interrupted by Castiel’s soft and warm lips being pressed on his mouth. And when he drew away a little bit with a confused look on his face, he was met with the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen in Castiel’s eyes.

“Dean, don’t be mad at Gabriel! You know his ways and that he has probably been a trickster for far too long to now behave any different! Let’s simply focus on the positive and nice things: Thanks to you I’m fully recovered again, the two of us are going on a beautiful vacation for two weeks, and not only are we going to be completely alone on our trip, but I also know a lot of places where we can have as much sex as we both can possibly stand. You’ll be able to scream your lungs out all day long while I take you in every way imaginable and for miles and miles there won’t be any other human being who can hear you scream my name when I make you come over and over again.”

“Ok, enough is enough! That definitely counts as harassment of my ears and mental image I really didn’t need to have! I’ll wait in the car!” Sam grimaced, shook his head and almost ran up the stairs to the door of the bunker just to escape any given chance Castiel would continue talking dirty to Dean and thereby give him some further mental images he would have nightmares about. 

Dean looked away from Castiel, his gaze following Sam until he was out of the door, before he looked at Castiel again. Castiel simply shrugged and both of them started laughing uncontrollably. Yes, they are definitely going to focus on the good things and enjoy their forthcoming vacation. First stop: Paris. Allons-y!

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I've been writing all kinds of fics for quite a while now for my own amusement, this is my first one to officially upload and thereby present to a wider audience. It isn't beta read so all faults are mine, but I still hope you like it. If you have any feedback or criticism, feel free to leave a comment! :)


End file.
